


Starlight's Embrace

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Lights Against The Darkness [11]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Starlight illuminates the room in bright, silver light as an armored pair of arms gently wrapping themselves around her midline and tug her into an armored chest plating.





	Starlight's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslashficlets' challenge #205 to the prompt, _embrace_.

_Starlight illuminates the room in bright, silver light as the lone Techeun stared quietly at the holo feed in front of her. There was much work to be done, preparations that needed to be made to further her Queen's plans._

_There were lives yet to be that would be saved by the plans of Queen Mara._

_So –_

_Her thoughts are derailed by an armored pair of arms gently wrapping themselves around her midline and tug her into an armored chest plating. She smiles amusedly before squeezing one of the armored wrists._

_"Should you be here?"_

_"Perhaps not. But your Coven sisters know that I'm often here," Her visitor chuckles softly._

_"Yes, I do enjoy your visits here quite often."_

_"As do I... Are you able to leave? We could return our quarters."_

_"Oh, should I wonder what you have planned for us, my love?"_

_"Well.."_

Blue eyes blink open slowly as Siassea rolled onto her side, careful to not dislodge her partner's arm to stare at the stars through their bedroom window.

"Can't sleep?"

A sleep-roughened voice addresses her softly as soft, feather-light lips gently touch the back of her neck. 

"Just memories. Love you, Nea."

"Love you too, Sia."


End file.
